


Bachelor Party

by Quinnion



Series: Victory on Ice [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bachelor Party, Grinding, Groping, Lapdance, M/M, Pole Dancing, Post-Canon, Stripper Yuuri, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Viktor is seduced, episode 10, i might add another chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: Usually your future husband isn’t the stripper at your bachelor party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Usually your future husband isn’t the stripper at your bachelor party.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/246607) by Vagapen. 



> Hello everyone! After episode ten, which killed me btw, I really needed to write stripper Yuuri and then I saw fanart on tumblr that inspired me. This fic is based off of [ vagapen's ](http://vegapen.tumblr.com/) gorgeous [ artwork ](http://vegapen.tumblr.com/post/154210547322/usually-your-future-husband-isnt-the-stripper-at) and please check it out! I hope you guys enjoy this <3

Viktor presses his lips together when he spots a large stage with a metal pole in the middle as he walks into the club they reserved for his bachelor party. He glances at Chris who’s standing besides him and the lights over the stage suddenly turn off, a figure coming out from behind the curtain. 

Viktor squints slightly and tries to make out the silhouette as they position themselves onto the pole. The man sighs and turns to look at his friend, “Chris. I thought I said no strippers,” he mutters. 

Chris puts a hand on his shoulder and leads him to a chair in front of the stage, “Don’t worry,” he muses, “You’ll love this one...” he says with a knowing tone. 

Viktor tilts his head slightly and looks around at his other friends with them for the party. JJ chuckles and gives him a thumbs up before pointing back up at the stage. Viktor turns his attention up to the pole just as the lightens turn back on, illuminating the figure.

Yuuri is wrapped around the pole, his arms stretched above him and gripping the pole to hold himself up; his right leg his hooked around the pole while the left one is extended downward. 

Yuuri smirks down at his fiancee, “Viktor...” he purrs. Viktor gasps sharply and struggles to process the scene; he looks Yuuri up and down and realizes he’s wearing almost the exact same outfit he did when he grinded on him at the banquet over a year ago. Yuuri’s wearing tight black boxer briefs along with his socks and his tie around his head. 

Viktor nods quickly, his jaw hanging up, “You were right,” he whispers to Chris. 

The man laughs and pushes Viktor down onto the chair, “Enjoy the show,” he purrs. Viktor stares up at Yuuri as the music starts to play; he doesn’t really pay attention to the lyrics but knows they’re sexual based off of the beat and the tone of the person signing. 

Yuuri slowly lets his body slide down the pole until his feet touch the ground, never breaking eye contact with Viktor. Yuuri licks his lips and chuckles when he sees Viktor’s face is almost completely red; he’s barely even started his pole dance and he’s already got Viktor wrapped around his finger. 

Yuuri grabs high up onto the pole and lifts himself up, arching his back as he swings around it. He bends his leg and extends his other one behind him, tilting his head back as a few people whistle at him. 

Yuuri leans his weight back and lifts his legs up, spreading them out as he continues to spin. Once he’s done a couple of rotations he hooks his leg around the pole and makes his way down to the ground again. Yuuri crouches down, standing up the balls of his feet, and spreads his legs as he grips the pole.

Viktor swallows thickly and watches Yuuri start to grind his hips, the bulge in his briefs rubbing against the pole. Yuuri sways his hips from side to side and slowly stands up again. He grips the pole and lifts himself up, flipping his body upside down. 

Yuuri spreads his legs and bends them, spinning around the pole before he lets go of it when one hand to trail his fingers down his chest. He meets Viktor’s gaze and turns around so his back is facing the audience.

He bends his knees and wiggles his hips, shaking his ass while people start to cheer. Yuuri would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous for this; he’s practiced for weeks beforehand and arranged the whole thing with Chris. Now that he’s gotten into the routine he feels more comfortable and doesn’t care too much about the people watching him; all he cares about is Viktor and giving him a good show. 

Yuuri winks at Viktor before he flips himself back rightside up. He swings himself around again and locks his thigh around the pole, extending one arm back and arching his back, knowing Viktor likes that.

Yuuri steps back onto the ground and drops down, bending his knees as he crouches down. He kneels on the floor and rolls his hips, letting his whole body move to the music.

Viktor is already very aroused and can feel his erection straining against the fabric in his pants; he can hardly believe this is real life. Yuuri pulls himself up, keeping his legs spread and grins. He holds onto the pole as he walks around it a few times before letting go.

Yuuri walks to the edge of the stage and makes his way down the steps; the men cheering louder when they see he’s approaching Viktor. 

Yuuri grins at Viktor and bends over, sticking his ass out. He grabs his tie and tugs Viktor closer, “Let me show you my eros,” he purrs. 

Viktor nods quickly and Yuuri chuckles at how eager he is. He takes Viktor’s hand and puts it against the back of his head, encouraging him to touch his hair. Viktor immediately threads his fingers through Yuuri’s hair and groans as he straddles him.

Yuuri puts one hand on Viktor’s shoulder and starts to dry hump the air, not letting his hips touch Viktor’s yet.

Viktor pants softly and lets his hand run down Yuuri’s back, “Oh fuck...You have more eros than I thought,” he whispers. 

Yuuri laughs softly and sits himself down on Viktor’s lap, rolling his hips down against his. He grins when he feels Viktor’s erection and makes sure to grind against it with each thrust.

Viktor can’t help let out quiet moans pulls Yuuri’s body closer; he moves his hands down to cup Yuuri’s ass and squeezes the plump flesh.

Yuuri gasps sharply and pushes back against his hands, rhythmically thrusting back and forward. Without warning, Yuuri pulls away and stands up; he holds onto the top of the chair and walks around Viktor, swaying his hips. 

Yuuri swings his left leg over Viktor’s thighs and sits down on him again, this time his back is facing him. Yuuri spreads his legs and pushes his ass against Viktor’s crotch. He takes his hands and runs them down his chest as he rolls his body. 

Viktor moans right into his ear and by now he’s blurred out all the cheering and the music; only focusing on Yuuri. Viktor reaches Yuuri’s thighs and is about the cup his crotch when he pulls away. Viktor whines a bit and watches Yuuri turn around, wondering what he’ll do next.

Yuuri crouches down on the floor and spreads his knees apart. He moves between Viktor’s thighs and grinds down against the ground. Viktor tangles his fingers through Yuuri’s hair as the other works his way back up. 

Yuuri winks at Viktor and blows a kiss; he turns around and wiggles his ass in his face before he steps back up onto the stage. Yuuri takes the same position he had when he first started and then lights turn off.

Viktor takes a moment to register everyone is clapped and soon joins in, standing up. While the lights are off Yuuri goes back behind the curtain, his heart pounding hard in his chest.

Chris goes up to Viktor and slaps his hand against his back, “So, did you like it?” he asks playfully.

Viktor nods and runs his fingers through his hair, completely in shock and even more in love with Yuuri than he was before, if that’s even possible, “Y-yes...I certainly wasn't expecting that...”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
